


Circumspect but Charged with Need

by Caught_up_in_Circles



Series: Riley/Desi Drabbles [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caught_up_in_Circles/pseuds/Caught_up_in_Circles
Summary: One where Desi and Riley are on a mission“She’ll be fine,” Mac had said.“I know,” Riley told him.“She really will though.”“I know!”
Relationships: Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Series: Riley/Desi Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Circumspect but Charged with Need

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is 500 words long, which according to [Fanlore](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page) means it's a pentadrabble.

Riley tried not to strut. 

She allowed her hips to swing, just a little. There was nothing in the sway of her walk that would give away what she and her team had just achieved. Desi joined Riley, falling into step with her. She kept a respectable distance, walking as an indifferent colleague going to the elevator would. They hadn’t seen each other much during the mission, the occasional comment hissed into the coms had been the only communication they’d had, Mac’s commentary had kept them informed on what the other was doing. 

Some people were bad. Some bad people were misinformed or needed help and Riley felt compassion for them, she did what she could to put them on a better path. There were bad people, however, who were just wrong inside. Icy hearted, soulless people had kept Riley’s days busy since she’d joined the Phoenix and that day had been like many other’s that had gone before. The very bad people at Kerr Holdings were about to be visited by the authorities, and when the evidence of their crimes was given to a judge they were going to spend a very, very long time in jail. 

“We're in,” Mac said into their ears, “The programme is working, it’ll be finished by the time you press the elevator button for the first floor. You did it.” 

Riley had never had any doubts. The spyware she’d written was clever and effective, the device Mac had built to trick the facial recognition system in the building’s lobby had worked perfectly and Riley trusted Desi to watch her back. She trusted Desi with everything. 

The worst part of the op had been when Desi had been in the vault. Their comms didn’t work while she was there and Riley had needed to trust that she would be okay to focus on getting her programme embedded into Kerr Holding’s systems. 

Desi was smart, skilled and tough but it was the first time she’d walked into danger since she and Riley had kissed, and watching her disappear to somewhere Riley couldn’t reach had been like having a hand push into her chest and twist what it grasped there. 

“She’ll be fine,” Mac had said. 

“I know,” Riley told him. 

“She really will though.” 

“I know!” 

Desi would be okay. Riley knew that. But that hadn’t stopped worry clawing at her until she’d heard that Desi was safely clear of the cellar. 

Riley kept a neutral expression when they saw each other again, Desi did too. When Mac said their mission was complete and it was time to come home they strolled towards the elevator with casual indifference. 

They stepped inside the elevator together, and as it’s doors slid closed Riley saw her and Desi’s smiles reflected in the shining metal. She moved her hand, just a little, just enough so her and Desi’s hands were close. Then they both reached out slowly, carefully, circumspect but charged with need, and twined their little fingers together. 


End file.
